<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roll Crows by catmyers0923</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502351">Roll Crows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmyers0923/pseuds/catmyers0923'>catmyers0923</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Hinata - Freeform, Kageyama - Freeform, Karasuno, Locker Room, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Nishinoya Yuu, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sports, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Volleyball, basedonreallife - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, myteamhadanoya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmyers0923/pseuds/catmyers0923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking inspiration from some of my experiences as a college athlete and writing them with Haikyuu characters. I also just starting watching this show so be chill please lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roll Crows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The team sat in the locker room, staring at each other in an anticipatory silence. Today, Coach Ukai would finally announce the starting lineup. He had been ruthless these past few weeks, reminding everyone, including the third years that "no person was safe" and "starting spots are always open" and "everyone is replaceable." Way harsh.</p><p>Practice and lift were over, it was dark out, and everyone was on edge and smelly and most of all, hungry. The tension in the small room was stifling. When was Coach going to come in and make the announcement?</p><p>"Well, not that this isn't fun," Nishinoya said. "But is anyone else bored? Let's play a game!"</p><p>"Shut u-" Kageyama started.</p><p>"Ooo, I love games. What are you thinking?" Hinata asked, interrupting the start to what definitely was going to be an... unkind outburst from the moody first-year settler who, to be fair, had a lot riding on this lineup.</p><p>Nishinoya glanced at the captains — Daichi was going over the playbook, Suga was neatening his locker and Ashahi was snoring lightly in his chair. Everyone else was more or less paying attention except Tsuki and Yamaguchi, who of course, were listening to music together and pretending (poorly) to be asleep.</p><p>"Uhh, well, ok what about two truths and a lie?" the libero suggested. He hadn't thought anyone would let him actually get to the point of suggesting a game, to be honest.</p><p>"That'd be fun if we didn't know everything about each other," Ennoshita said. He realized how harsh he sounded. The second-year also had a lot riding on this lineup, but he was feeling pretty dejected about his odds and was maybe taking it out on Nishinoya and his antics. "I mean, 'cause we're all so close."</p><p>"We don't know <em>everything</em> about each other!" Nishinoya said.</p><p>"Oh, yeah? Give me two truths and a lie," Ennoshita said, thankful Noya hadn't taken his comment the wrong way.<br/>
Nishinoya paused. What do people not know about me? he thought. Maybe something from his childhood? But no, Asahi knew about all his good childhood stories. What about something from a summer break? No, Tanaka and Noya spent every second together during breaks. Ugh, come on!</p><p>"You can't think of anything we don't know, huh?" Ennoshita teased.</p><p>"No..." Noya said. "OK, how about this? One, If I could be any animal, I'd be a dragon. Two, I hate moths. Three, If I had a million dollars, I'd spend it on popsicles."</p><p>For a moment, no one said anything. And then, all at once:</p><p>"That's not how you play this game!" Ennnoshita exclaimed.</p><p>"What the heck was that?" Kageyama said incredulously. "Those aren't facts!"</p><p>"A dragon isn't even a real animal!" Yamaguchi, who had evidently “woken up,” said.</p><p>"So you can't figure it out, huh?" Noya asked, beaming at his quick thinking.</p><p>"Well, you hate moths," everyone said at once.</p><p>"It's number one, isn't it?" Hinata said. "You'd be a monkey or a dog or something!"</p><p>“I’d be a lion, obviously!” Noya said, a bit disappointed with Hinata’s guesses.</p><p>Everyone squinted their eyes a little, decided not to say anything and moved on.</p><p>“So I was right, we know basically everything about each other and — wait you’d spend a MILLION dollars on popsicles?” Ennoshita said. Intuition told him Noya had absolutely no concept of a million. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? What would you spend a million dollars on then?" Noya, a bit embarrassed, shot back. He truly didn’t know how much a million was.</p><p>“Well, I’d invest it in stock,” Ennoshita said. And he totally would; what a nerd.</p><p>“That’s so lame!” Noya said, and everyone in the room agreed silently.</p><p>“I’d throw a huge party,” Hinata started. “And I’d invite Kenma and Bokuto and the Great King and everyone else and there’d be bounce houses and BBQ and, and, a clown! And —”</p><p>“I’d buy a nice ass car and attract alllllll the babes,” Tanaka interrupted, and Noya privately wondered if he’d have enough money left over from popsicles to go halfsies on the car. “What would you do, Daichi?”</p><p>Daichi looked up from his playbook, which he had been doodling in while listening to the inane and entertaining conversation. “Huh, well, I guess I’d treat everyone with meat buns and then maybe save the rest until I could figure out what to do with it. Sorry, guys, I guess I’m kind of boring, too.” He smiled. “Suga? What about you?”</p><p>“It better not be boring!” Noya said. Hinata nodded in agreement — where was the fun in these answers? Investing? Saving? ...Cars?</p><p>Suga had been folding the same t-shirt over and over again and had heard not one word spoken for the past 10 minutes. He was competing for the starting spot against “The King,” after all. Distracted wasn't a strong enough word. “What’s the question?”</p><p>“What would you do with a lot of money?”</p><p>“Oh, huh, well, I guess I’d get a dermatologist,” he said, tapping his finger against his chin. “I do have a couple moles I have some questions about.”</p><p>The locker room erupted in sounds of disgust and disappointed. “What kind of answer is THAT?” Noya asked. “That’s worse than Ennoshita.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>A knock from outside came. “Are you guys ready?” Coach Ukai asked as he opened the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>